vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nora and Mary Louise
The romantic relationship between the deceased fellow Heretic members, Nora Hildegard and Mary Louise. They have made their feelings for each other clear from the beginning. Being together during earlier decades has proven difficult for them due to those who would persecute them not just because they were Siphoners, but persecute them for their romance as well. However, people in modern times have grown to accept the once-forbidden romance between them. They are more open about being together and open to the world around them. Now they are confident in their relationship and together, readily take on those who threaten one another, and their Heretic family. However, they break up in Cold as Ice when Valerie Tulle reveals a decades-long secret that tears the Heretic family apart. This also unfortunately divides Nora and Mary Louise. Nora decided to forgive Mary Louise in Moonlight on the Bayou and asks her to start over together, away from the drama in Mystic Falls with "new horizons, new everything." This all happens while Nora uses a candy ring to put a ring on Mary Louise's finger and gets engaged with her again. However, both of them are captured by the Armory shortly afterwards. After Mary Louise, who Nora helped, escapes the Armory's clutches after three years of experimentation, Nora is marked By Rayna Cruz and they go on the run. However, Mary Louise starts to siphon the magic out of Rayna's sword when they successfully steal it. With Nora's consent, they both kill themselves in order to stop or hinder Rayna's plans to stab more vampires with the Phoenix Sword. Early History Not much is revealed about their past, but it has been mentioned that being together in earlier centuries has not been easy for them. One, because they were Siphoners, they were outcasts in their former covens. Two, because of their once-considered-forbidden romantic relationship. Even though these outside forces threatened them for decades, these two still managed to keep their precious love for each other and wouldn't let any outsiders hurt them. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Seven They have been seen to be torturing their victims together. Though they are first shown to be slightly sadistic, they enjoy the company of each other and their immediate/adoptive family. They take over Mystic Falls after Lily Salvatore makes a deal with her sons. They currently do what they're asked of them and they attended their first party together, which Stefan and Caroline monitored. Their relationship is tested when Julian comes back and Valerie Tulle reveals her pregnancy secret. Nora chooses to side with Lily whereas Mary chooses to side with Julian. Mary then asked Nora to be with her again, but Nora ended things with her in Cold as Ice. In Things We Lost in the Fire, Nora reveals to Bonnie that they are still not back together. In Postcards from the Edge, Nora and Bonnie were originally going to confront the huntress that terrorizes all those who have been "marked" by her Phoenix Sword. However, Mary Louise has an awkward encounter with Nora and the two former lovers agreed to tag along and find Rayna, the huntress. Mary Louise begins to feel left out whenever Bonnie and Nora bond over something during the ride to Rayna's psychiatric hospital. However, after confirming the huntress' "death", Nora and Mary Louise agreed to share a drink together. As of this episode, the former lovers seem to have become cordial with each other. In Moonlight on the Bayou, Nora and Mary Louise are seen together in a gas station. After a brief conversation about them starting over and getting engaged to each other once again, they are shot with vervain darts by two unknown members of the Armory, led by Alexandria St. John. In Days of Future Past, Nora feeling like life wouldn't be worth living without Mary Louise who was dying anyway joins her in destroying The Phoenix Sword and Phoenix Stone, tired of life on the run especially since the two of them had been The Armory prisoners for the last three years. Together, they drive into a field where their car explodes with Ranya literally behind them. Quotes Season Seven :Nora: "I feel silly." :Mary Louise: "I'm sure you're beautiful my love." :Nora: "Nobody wears this anymore!" :Mary Louise: "You wore that dress to Queen Victoria's funeral! It's stunning!" :-- Never Let Me Go ---- :Nora: "Why are you smiling?" :Mary Louise: "I can't help it, you're adorable." :-- I Carry Your Heart With Me ---- :Mary Louise:"What are we talking about?" :Nora: "Apparently, Matt is sick of us." :Matt: "I just want my town back. Preferably before anyone else dies." :Nora: "Look around. Look at all these people. They're still alive, aren't they?" :Mary Louise: "At least 'til the dessert course." :Nora: (to Mary Louise) "You're making it worse." (to Matt, taking his arm) "Come on. Let's go meet people." :Mary Louise: "Marry me. 133 years is not enough, Nora. I want eternity." :Nora: "Yes." :Mary Louise: "Heh! Really?" :Nora : "Yes. Of course, yes!" :-- Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me Gallery 7x01-03.jpg 7X01-22-MaryNora.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-7x01.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-15h25m55s651.png 7X01-63-NoraValerieMary.jpg 7X01-74-LilyMalcolmBeauNoraMaryValerie.jpg 7X01-114-NoraMaryValerieMalcolmBeau.jpg 7X02-92-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-93-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-111-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X04-29-NoraMary.jpg 7X04-41-MaryNora.jpg TVD704_Nora_Mary_Louise_3.jpg 7X04-57-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-58-MaryNora.jpg TVD704_Nora_Mary_Louise.jpg 7X04-69-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-109-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-110-MaryNora.jpg TVD704_Nora_Mary_Louise_2.jpg 7X04-111-MaryNora.jpg 7X05-19-NoraMary.jpg 7X05-69-NoraMary.jpg 7X05-106-LilyJulianNoraMary.jpg TVD706_Nora_Mary.jpg TVD706_Matt_Nora_Mary.jpg 7X06-53-NoraMary.jpg 7X06-91-MaryNora.jpg 7X06-92-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-8-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-13-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-14-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-26-JulianNoraMary.jpg 7X08-28-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-58-NoraMary.jpg 7X08-59-NoraMary.jpg 7X08-72-NoraMary.jpg 712-043-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-051-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-053-Bonnie-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-114-Bonnie-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-115-Bonnie-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-132-Nora-Mary.jpg TVD713_ML-Norafb.jpg 713-052-Julian-Nora-Mary.jpg 713-053-Nora-Mary.jpg 713-058-Valerie-Nora-Mary-Beau.jpg 713-075-Nora-Mary-Beau.jpg 714-044-Nora-Mary.jpg TVD716-Mary.jpg TVD716-Nora-Mary.jpg CaptureNora.png 716-107-Nora.png 716-108-Mary.png 716-109-Nora.png 716-110-Nora-Mary.png 716-123-Nora.png 716-124-Mary.png 716-125-Nora-Mary.png 717-007-Nora-Mary.png Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x04 - Nora and Mary Louise kiss HD|Mary Louise and Nora kiss The Vampire Diaries 7x08 - Nora and Mary Louise break up HD|Nora and Mary Louise break up The Vampire Diaries 7x06 - Mary Louise and Nora kiss HD|Mary Louise and Nora kiss on 7x6 Vampire Diaries 7x16 Nora and Mary-Louise die together (heartbreaking scene)|Nora and Mary-Louise die together Trivia *They are the first same sex couple to be introduced on-screen, on and the second introduced in both and The Originals, with Josh and Aiden being the first. *Their first on screen kiss in I Carry Your Heart With Me. *Their relationship is somewhat similar to Elena and Damon. **Elena and Mary Louise being the more reserved lovers. **Damon and Nora being the more fiery and wild lovers. **Both couples have died in explosions, caused by themselves and inside a car, for the greater good of themselves and their allies. (Only Elena almost-immediately came out of it alive) ** Their murder-suicide was similar to Delena's sacrifice in Season Five's finale, Home. ** Damon himself noted it was eerily similar to the ending of Thelma & Louise. *They were briefly engaged in Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me. *They are the second couple to get engaged on screen, after Alaric and Jo. **However, they were the first couple to also break up in the same episode. *They have been together for 133 years, which means they started dating in 1880. See also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:LGBT+ Characters